mangafoxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:KiddingtotheInfinite
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mangafox Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:KiddingtotheInfinite page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SiRCusS (Talk) 17:57, July 1, 2011 who are you? and why are you canning our pages? KiddingtotheInfinite 04:04, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Because i do not want to see this wikia go down because you hate someone so much you need to write about them. stop messing with the pages or get out KiddingtotheInfinite 04:11, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Or what? i will gain my own page? How about you grow up or make your own wikia? i will act the way i want to act. if it is childish, than so be it. and i was one of the original makers of this wiki. helped build it from the ground up. i still do other things on here than bash but i think these "trolls" need to be bashed for their stupidity and fanboyism. KiddingtotheInfinite 04:23, July 2, 2011 (UTC) You know it is childish and quite dumb when it risks the wikia, stick to the other things, It is not necessary to vash this people, there is no actual gain in it. ill try to get the guys to not bash anymore (unless someone beyond horrible, soooooo bad that its blinding, shows up) if you stop messing with the pages. its not that were proud of the pages that we keep reposting them when you takes them down, its more like we get pissed when someone messes with them. KiddingtotheInfinite 05:08, July 2, 2011 (UTC) That is fine by me, it just baffled me the insistence at which the pages were been restored against common sense but do not forget that if you wish to keep those pages there can be a time where they will not be only unnecessary but harmful to the wikia. first of all its Bash not Vash secondly stop fucking with the pages what that guy did threatening us like that was illegal and infringes on our right of freedom of speech and if they do take our wiki down we can use the same wikispace the OBD does..it allows for such things freely and they'll loose a customer we have options..your being oversensitive..and your defending a pack of degenerate fuckwads and trolls KiddingtotheInfinite 05:08, July 2, 2011 (UTC) First of all I am a fan of Trigun, Secondly Is it not rather foolish to think daNASCAT actions are illegal when to sign in you are supposed to agree to wiki terms of use? i will not edit that part, it is kind of amusing to see such an ignorant comment trying to sound smart, the right to information is the best part. Before you call someone a degenerate you should look at your own actions, not only you are so willing to go to any lengths to insult another person, your first instinct is to call names and not to mention how the high value you are giving to these things is shocking and pathetic at most.] maybe your not understanding this you moron they cannot legally remove our pages they reasons are flimsy and we reserve the right to delete this wiki and make a new one on the wikispaces the battledome uses Zoro has that right..if they continue to harass us...your not understanding that what we're doing is legally allowed and we can raise six kinds of hell on that mod..if he chooses to persue this as for my actions We have the right to warn mangafox posters about stupid posters who are out to cause trouble..continue to remove those pages after we restore them..and you will be ejected from this wiki understand? we don't want your interference..stop or GTFO KiddingtotheInfinite 06:14, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Calling the dumb card? When I say you would be willing to go to any length I meant going to the OBD as you already posted, quite fitting of a spoiled child to claim he is been harassed, your claims and understanding of how things work is something to be saddened about, six kinds of hell? Legally allowed? and please, eject me from this wikia, your threats are so hollow they make me laugh, I already agreed to stop editing the pages but I suppose I can edit yours, do not take it as an act of revenge since it is of no value but as a statement that you are helplessly useless and with no real power what so ever to back up all of your claims at most you can make one of your love pages about me which I look forward to. Actually, I restored those deleted page to remove the bashing bit by bit... Dunno if you though otherwise...SiRCusS 12:50, July 2, 2011 (UTC) KiddingtotheInfinite 23:40, July 2, 2011 (UTC) If that was your intention I do apologize sweet lady, as you can see on this page there are many disturbed individuals, I just confused you with one of them. maybe your not able to read, that's probably why you mistook Zoro deleting this wiki and taking his buisiness elsewhere..as is his right when his rights are violated in such a manner to me running back to NF or something. Either that your being intentionally dishonest and all that, as to your edit that's fantastically petty I'll resume making troll pages and so will most of the members here and you'll be powerless to stop them..as for you some hypersensative manchild who knows very little isn't worth making a wiki page over..feel free to go on an editing spree though you butthurt little tewat..matters closed and all KiddingtotheInfinite 23:40, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Are you insane or mentally challenged? Where have I said Zoro would close the wikia? You are the only one that keeps saying that if necessary and I quote “we reserve the right to delete this wiki and make a new one on the wikispaces the battledome uses Zoro has that right” that is all you not me dumb nut and how you keep sending back the same insult is rather original, I say you are useless yousay I am powerless, rather boring actually, luckily not all members of this wikia share your enthusiasm for hate and have already added that nice “no bashing” line and improved some of the pages but I expect you now to fight against it and continue your adventures boy, good luck. In case you have not noticed, this matter has been solved long before you decided to bark at me, I do encourage you to continue, kids should always say what is on their minds. on the grounds of trolling lying and deliberately twisting another posters words you are no longer a welcome member of this community cease all activity on this wiki immediately. you no longer have the right to edit or make threads and if you do it'll be gone soon now stop posting altogether your help is no longer needed nor wanted and your actions are disrecptectful arrogant and patronizing catch you here again and I'll run you off. Get the Fuck out KiddingtotheInfinite 01:14, July 3, 2011 (UTC) But i relly want to be accepted by you, this make my heart ache. You need to wake up and smell the flowers, I have been telling you this issue have been long gone proved by the fact that I have not edited any page as I agreed to earlier but you are still thinking you are doing something here other than woof woof and what is this? The 4 time your threaten to “run me off”? interesting characterization, learn new lyrics, those are boring me, more when wikia doesn’t not require a mail account to sign in, a new IP=new account, not even a couple of minutes, tell me, have you really not noticed the limits you posses TheWatchDog? You are not capable of delivering a bite that hurts. If it is that important to you, the same goes for me and everyone. Enjoy the fragrance. oh look your admitting your here to troll that's cool Ok. That's enough with this. KttI, i can understand where you are coming from, but at the same time, i can also understand the others opinions on the events that have occured. As small as it is at the moment, this wiki is our pride. So of course we are going to get pissed off (putting it mildly) when someone comes and deletes several pages. You don't want someone to come into your house and just mess the place up or steal from you right? As members of the team that brought this place from the ground up, you have no idea how pissed off we got. While that being said, i can also understand where you are coming from. You seeing the Dumbs and Dumbers page decided that what we've said was too harsh and needed correction. Ok that's fine, all you needed to do was just ask me or SiRCusS or Matt or IWD and we could have gotten that down rather easily. Instead, you deleted several pages and wrote some comments that agitated a number of people. People who have worked hard to bring this wiki up. I find that a bit contradictory to what you were trying to achieve But i do concede that perhaps that we were being a bit harsh on people. But, don't take it the wrong way. We do not hate these people, nor do do we go out of our way to hate them. Those pages are not meant to be permanent or stay the same forever if the user is willing to change. Sometimes it takes a good hard look at how you are percieved by others in order to change. I also wanted the same as SiRCuS, to remove the bashing bit by bit so the message can be clear instead of coming out as hate. Maybe we may have went a bit overboard, but no one is perfect here. But i will apologize if it seemed to you that we were being harsh. I'll say this honestly. I did not like how you did things, infact i hated it and was pissed off. But, i did recognize that you did have some valid points and i recognize truth whether it is harsh or kind. I was actually so pissed off that i wanted to ban you, but i realized thats unfair and didn't. You have agreed not to edit any further pages in the same manner that you have done and i will hold you to that. So lets just end this matter right now. If you any problems, concerns or suggestions, come to me. I will listen and give my honest feedback. I know that i might have sounded a bit harsh or rude in some parts and i apologize if i did, but this is my honest statement. I have said what i wanted to say & what needed to be said and I will not run, nor hide, nor change for/ from anyone Roronoa Zoro Roronoa Zoro MF 07:44, July 3, 2011 (UTC)